Sayuri Mihara/Main Page
Sayuri Mihara (三原 小百合, Mihara Sayuri), otherwise known as Joseph Bernstein (ジョセフ・バーンシュタイン, Josefu Bānshutain), is the 36th Pioneer participating within the 10th Cycle of the Pioneer of the Universe Program. Her status is that she is still alive. She bears the title of "Eyes that Forsook Heaven for the World". A person of average birth yet boundless avarice, Sayuri likes being in control of the situation and craves power, often attempting to manipulate things to her favor and the Pioneer Program gave her the power to do exactly that. The only times where she was shown to lose with grace is when she wanted to lose in the first place, though she is not prone to lashing out when defeated fairly. Her Stand, We Are One, mirrors her character near-perfectly; a feeble weakling who relies on loyal puppets and mindless drones to do most of the dirty work and leave her safe from harm. However, her nature as a "feeble weakling" is mostly counterweighed by her cunning and perceptive mind. __TOC__ General Information Pioneer Status Eyes that Forsook the Heavens yet Loved the World 086 Senior Pioneer ABILITY: Stand Power ITEM: Infinite Space Small Bag Gensokyo, Touhou Project To the denizens of this version of Gensokyo, Sayuri exists as Joseph Bernstein; an enigmatic person originating from the Outside World. Nobody knows how she had entered into Gensokyo, with perhaps the exception of Yukari, and the people who know of them simply reasoned that she was spirited away there just like the many Outsiders who find themselves lost within the land of illusions. After a week of zero contact, Joseph reveals what took their time; a magic experiment that aside from giving them more spirit familiars and spells to work with, had incidentally ended up with her vast change in appearance. Many are suspicious that the experiment had turned her into a fully-fledged magician or that it was premeditated to cause such a result, though there exists no evidence to support them. On the topic of her change, she insists upon being called by the name "Mihara Sayuri" instead of her original name. She does not have a singular line of work, though she often collect magical components for her friends, Alice Margatroid and Marisa Kirisame. She lives in seclusion within the Forest of Magic although by no means are they hermit-like. Like Marisa, Joseph is a human magician— and a very fast learner at that, one specializing in summoning and enchantment magic with a notable skill in elemental and spiritual magic, although these are not all they have in terms of magic. Last but not least, they also have a rather keen focus and proficiency with weapons. Earth, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure To numerous people within this version of Jojo's "original universe" (as the fandom of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure had coined it), Sayuri— otherwise known as Kain Abel Heinlein, Maria Heinlein, and Valeria Stracci to list a few of their fake names used in lieu of their true name within this world— is many things: a friend, a fellow warrior, an aristocrat, and a criminal kingpin. As Kain Heinlein, they are the heir to (and eventual patriarch of) the House of Heinlein— a British noble house— and a companion to Jonathan Joestar. As Maria Heinlein, they are the (fake) child of Annalise Heinlein, second-oldest member of the Heinlein name, user of Hippocrates, and one of the Stardust Crusaders. As Valeria Stracci, they are the mysterious Don of the Stracci crime family (named after the mafia family of the same name in The Godfather), the user of Magus Skoteinos, and a renowned terror within Stand user circles, ranked either right under or above the marine professor Jotaro Kujo, the user of Star Platinum: The World. Appearance Pre-CQI Before their debut as a Pioneer, Sayuri is a slender man, with straight black hair, black irides, average Asian appearance, and a pale skin tone. But after becoming a Pioneer, their hair turns brown and their eyes become blue along with the slight tanning of their skin and they adopted European-like features instead of Asian. They also became a 15-year-old boy as per their request. ''Challenge Quest Incident'' When impersonating Kain Heinlein, they have shoulder-length blond hair and azure eyes. During their first meeting with Speedwagon prior to the events of Phantom Blood, they wear clothing similar to Father Gascoigne of the [https://bloodborne.wikia.com/wiki/Bloodborne_Wiki Bloodborne] fame. When Jonathan confronts Dio for his poisoning of George Joestar and during the events of Battle Tendency, they wore an elegant four-piece suit: a white frock coat, a black waistcoat (with a blue necktie in BT), a white shirt and white trousers. After the confrontation, they changed this for an attire similar to one belonging to Olgierd von Everec from the ''The Witcher'' series. During the events of Stardust Crusaders, as Maria Heinlein they have waist-length bright orange hair and blue eyes like their previous form. They wear a frilly white dress accessorized with a light brown fashion corset, their head adorned with a brown hood tied by a red ribbon, a red scarf around their neck, two rings of sapphire and jade locking their hair into two tails and a pair of brown leather boots. And finally as the infamous Don Valeria Stracci they have a hip-length, messy bundle of orange hair. They wear their old frilly white dress yet without the corset covered by her old ornate greyish overcoat with tyrian highlights, a wide-brimmed brown hat (the very same hat they used when meeting with Speedwagon) adorned with four colored feathers, their red scarf, white pants and again a pair of brown leather boots. Post-JJBA After returning to Gensokyo, Sayuri did not bother with changing their full appearance and merely settled for a set of Japanese attire in order to blend in better. She wears a black kimono adorned with white and red floral patterns above a white shirt and white pants. Name Etymology As for their current User Name; her first name, Sayuri (小百合), is a common female Japanese name meaning "small lily". Meanwhile, Mihara (三原) is a Japanese surname that translates to "three plains", and shares the name with the city of the same name in the Hiroshima Prefecture, the city's railway station, the Mihara Castle and even the Mihara Yassa Festival. The etymology of their previous first name comes from Ioseph, the Latinized form of Greek "Ιωσηφ" (Ioseph), which was derived from the Hebrew name "יוֹסֵף" (Yosef) meaning "he will add", from the root יָסַף (yasaf). Within the Old Testament Joseph is the eleventh son of Jacob and the first with his wife Rachel. This name also occurs in the New Testament, belonging to St. Joseph the husband of Mary, and to Joseph of Arimathea. Bernstein is a surname derived from the German word for amber (from Middle Low German bernen "to burn" + sten "stone"; it was thought to be created by burning, although it is in fact fossilized pine resin). Although it references Rugal Bernstein, it shares the name with a place named Bernstein, of which there is one example in Austria, one in Alsace, France, and another in Poland. Yet these probably get their German names from the notion of "burnt stone", for example in brick making, rather than from the usual modern meaning of "amber". The name may also be a metonymic occupational name for a craftsman/dealer in amber. Quotes }}